


Advice from the Multiverse

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: Following the events of Suspicious Minds, Kara seeks out a friend for comfort and advice.





	Advice from the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is set in Season 4 and has big spoilers for Suspicious Minds.

"You look stressed." Kara commented as she Alex flopped down on her couch.

"Long day." Alex said.

"Haley?"

"No. Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Kara asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, she has been in the news plenty of times, which has driven Haley even more cranky than normal. Mind you she did raise a few interesting points."

"About Supergirl?"

"Yeah. And how much damage she does. Today alone Haley estimated it was over 20 000 dollars worth of damage to property."

"Damaged while she saved lives." Kara replied. "Can you put a price tag on a life? And she has saved your life plenty of times." Kara pointed out trying not to look hurt.

"I know and I'm grateful. But it would be so much easier if she could comply."

"With Haley?"

"Yeah ok, not happening. But I don't get why she won't trust me."

"Perhaps she's trying to protect you." Kara said.

"Maybe. But trust is important and we don't have it. If I don't trust her I can't depend on her." Alex said before noticing Kara's expression and asking. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just thinking about work. I've got an article I can't get my head round." Kara lied.

"Do you want some help?" Alex offered.

"No. But do you mind if we cancel sisters' night. I need to work."

"You sure?" Alex asked frowning.

"Yeah."

"Okay, but don't work too hard and call if you need anything." Alex said standing.

"I will." Kara said before watching Alex go, leaving her feeling more lonely than she had in years. Once she was sure Alex wasn't coming back she went to her bedroom and removed a device from her drawer. Opening a portal she stepped through to Earth – 1.

-00-

"Hey Kara!" Barry greeted, but immediately noticing how defeated Kara was looking he asked. "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"You have no idea." Kara said.

"How many of us do you need?" Cisco asked.

"Sorry, not that type of help." Kara said. "I just need Barry, I really need a friend."

"Sure." Barry said. "Let's take a walk." He said to Kara before turning to his team and saying. "I'll be back later."

Once they had left STAR labs Barry asked. "So what's wrong?"

"Everything." Kara said miserably. "It feels like everything is spiraling out of control and I feel so alone."

"Has something happened to Alex?" Barry asked.

"No, well yes, but she's okay." Kara said. "Sorry. I'm not making much sense am I?"

"It's fine. Take your time." Barry smiled.

"It's kind of a long story. Do you have time?"

"Of course." He said.

"Okay, well a few months ago the world found out that the President was an alien. She stepped down and her VP took over. Around then a new hate movement started, they target aliens and they set off a bomb designed to kill me. I ended up having to live in a suit for a bit. But during that time I disobeyed Alex who had her orders from the new President and I got hurt. He blamed Alex and sent in a Colonel to give oversight. Then the President gave me choice reveal my identity or stop working for the DEO."

"That happened just before we met last time right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Only Colonel Haley didn't take no for an answer. She became obsessed with figuring out who I was. And then she found out and said if I did not obey her every command she would let all my enemies know who I was so my family would be in danger. That kind of annoyed Alex who punched her. After that J'onn erased her memories of what happened. But when she woke up she was still determined to figure out who I was. So she started to use an alien to read everyones' minds. So everyone at the DEO who knew, including Alex, volunteered to have all their memories of me as Supergirl erased."

"So Alex doesn't know you are Supergirl?" Barry asked.

"No. I have to lie to her every day and I hate it and to make matters worse it turns out she doesn't even like Supergirl. I mean tonight she came over and sat complaining about her. The only reason I became Supergirl was to save her and I don't know what to do. I feel so alone. Alex has always been there for me and now she isn't, well not Supergirl me, and I feel so weak and vulnerable and I think it might be my fault."

"Why? For disobeying an order?" Barry asked.

"No it goes back further than that." Kara said. "Last year we were fighting a Worldkiller, a genetically modified Kryptonian who was also my friend, or half of her was, it's complicated. But during the final fight I gave up on what I believed in and followed a plan that I shouldn't have and my mom died and so did Mon-El."

"Your mom?" Barry asked.

"She's alive….Even longer story." Kara said.

"Didn't you just say she died?" Barry asked.

"Yes. So I used Mon-El's ring and went back in time and did things the way I knew that they should have been done in the first place. And it all worked out. But what if it didn't? What if I was meant to lose people I care about and when I saved mom and Mon-El the universe realigned to cost me Alex? The sad part is I lost Mon-El and mom anyway. I mean Mon-El is married and mom is back on Argo and I don't belong there. Then again I don't feel like I belong on Earth either. I'm just so lonely." Kara said.

"I don't know what to say to you." Barry said. "I mean I know how lonely having powers can be and I know how hard it is to lie to the people you love, even if it is to protect them. I wish there was an easy fix, but there isn't."

"I know. I think I just needed to talk to someone who gets it."

"And I do." Barry said. "But the best help I can offer is ice cream?" He suggested.

"I do like ice cream." Kara said.

"Stay here." He said, returning a few moments later with two ice cream cones.

"Thank you." Kara said taking a cone.

"I know it is different, but the first time we met you weren't working with Alex. I mean wasn't she a fugitive?" Barry said.

"She was." Kara agreed in-between bites.

"And didn't the City fear you?"

"They did." Kara agreed.

"But you got through that." Barry reminded her. "And Alex came back. And I'm sure that in time things will go back to normal."

"Even though I broke time?"

"You didn't break it." Barry pointed out. "But even then, you will get through this and Alex will be back by your side, your super side. And in the mean time I am here whenever you need me."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"You know we could always send Oliver over to sort out Haley. He'd be all like 'you have failed this city' at her." Barry said putting on a deep voice for Oliver's line.

"That is such a bad catch phrase." Kara said.

"Isn't it." Barry agreed.

"Then again, he actually has a catch phrase. Maybe that is what I need." Kara said.

"You've just been Supered?" Barry suggested.

"Uh, no." Kara said.

"Hey crims! I've landed?" Barry tried again.

"No, still no." Kara said.

"It's harder than I thought." Barry admitted.

"Oliver deserves more respect." Kara conceded before looking at Barry and saying. "Thank you. I really needed this talk."

"Anytime." He smiled.

-00-

Once Kara got home she changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. Confused she looked through it and saw Alex. Walking to the door she was about to open it when she remembered she didn't have her glasses. Quickly she hurried back to the bedroom and picked them up as Alex knocked again.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked opening the door, her glasses securely in place.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Alex asked seeing Kara in her pajamas.

"No." Kara said. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me. You've seemed really down recently and tonight especially. So I thought you could used a little pick me up so I brought ice cream." Alex said holding up a bag. "I know you said you wanted to work, but I think you need a sisters' night. A complete break. Absolutely no talking about work. So how about it?" She asked.

"Sure." Kara said stepping to one side.

As the two sat on the couch Alex pulled Kara into her and said. "But you know if you want to tell me what is really bothering you I'm here. You can tell me anything."

"I know." Kara said trying to fight back the tears, grateful Alex couldn't see her face. Once she was sure she could control her voice she said lying. "I'm okay. I just need ice cream and a hug."

"Always." Alex said holding her tight wondering what was wrong with her sister.


End file.
